Meant to Be
by prophet-of-troy
Summary: Harry and Hermione were meant to be together, anyone could see this is they looked. Sirius didn't want to believe it, until he sees them together, his godson and his godson's best friend. That's all she was supposed to be to him. So why was she so much more?


Sirius finally escaped the late night celebrations of their victory, the lives of those loved ones they lost, and the end of the darkness that had smothered the Wizarding World. He had looked for her, noticing almost immediately that she had disappeared. The only place he hadn't looked was outside, so he stepped out into the warm evening.

It was wonderful, a feeling he couldn't quite describe to feel the summer breeze blow into his face. He heard mumbled talking, _her_ voice that he would recognize anywhere, and followed it. He found them both under a large tree in the Burrow's vast yard, going through a clumsy dance together as they laughed. He almost called out to him, his godson and his godson's best friend. But then something in the air shifted and his own smile fell, watching their steps stop completely as Harry's face slowly lowered down to hers.

He felt the warmth of the air grow still from the previous breeze, seeming to concentrate on him as it threatened to suffocate him and still his breath like the cruel opposite of the Dementors that still plagued his dreams- turning them into nightmares. He should have known. All those times Harry had been asked, and he had insisted they were only friends. They might well have been, until this moment; but Sirius should have recognized the look on Harry's face every time she entered the room. It had been the same look Sirius remembered James having.

"Padfoot!" Sirius heard his best friend greet with a smile. But for once, Sirius wasn't excited to see him; still watching the couple kissing under the tree- ignorant of their audience.

Remus followed his gaze and his smiled broadened. "Now there's a good match," he said. Sirius flinched and looked away, taking a few lazy and lightheaded steps towards the house. But Remus didn't notice right off, continuing. "I knew there was something there. They're quite meant to be together, don't you think? Pads?"

"Yeah," he heard himself say through the lump in his throat. "Perfect."

Remus turned around and saw that he had started to walk off, jogging to catch up to where he was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius insisted. "Happy for them."

Happy she was happy.

But Remus, even in his slightly intoxicated mind, seemed to connect it as he looked back and forth between the young couple and his best friend. His eyes widened. "Oh my God," he whispered, obviously in awe that he hadn't seen it before. "You're in love with her."

That made Sirius flinch again and stop walking, glancing back to Harry and Hermione who were blissfully lost in one another. She looked beautiful tonight, but then, she always looked beautiful to him. The moonlight fell on his face and Remus saw the unfallen tears swimming in his gray eyes.

Yes, he was in love with her. How could he not be? How could _anyone_ not fall in love with her? She had saved his life the first time he met her, and that point he had thought her a wonderful girl. But then the girl turned into a woman suddenly sometime in her fifth year, so suddenly it left him breathless upon seeing her at Christmas as she laughed with Harry and Ron. That year, in the Department of Mysteries, she had saved his life by hexing him. If her hex had not thrown him the several feet it did, he'd have fallen into the Veil. Afterwards, she'd felt so guilty for her execution of saving him, that she had been at his beck and call for weeks. She'd not left him alone and by the time she did, he felt bereft without her constant presence.

She was intelligent, frighteningly so, but that wasn't all she was as so many people thought. She was witty and funny and the kindest person he'd ever known. She accepted him as he was, as broken as Azkaban had made him, and as immature as he could be. It was no wonder that Harry was taken with her. At least Sirius knew he would treat her right.

Sirius tore his gaze away from them, they were staring wistfully into each others eyes now- she had such beautiful eyes- and back to Remus with a sad, watery smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 **A/N: Short, but something I wrote for tumblr that I thought I would add here. I like it, short or not. Makes me sad for Sirius, everyone's always meant to him in fanfiction. Oh well. Let me know what you think and if you think I should add some other stuff from my tumblr, it's always short, but I can add if you want. I have a short dramione thing and a small thing on Percy Weasley.**

 **Dasvidanya, Mia.**


End file.
